Love Like This
by healnarutoule
Summary: Karin once beat some middle school boys at a soccer match. After that, they never saw each other again. Now she plays in a soccer team for her school but after they start losing in all of their games, the coach gets the boys soccer team from the college to help them out. But what will Karin do when she finds out that those boys are the same middle school boys she beat? KarinxOC


**I do not own Bleach.**

**Author Note: This was inspired by episode 132 of Bleach when Karin Kurosaki played a soccer match against these middle school boys. Karin is seventeen in this fanfic. Also, I don't play soccer so I'm sorry if I get some rules about soccer wrong. Also, I do not live in Japan so this might follow American school schedules. This follows the anime, not manga, so there aren't any evil Quincies.**

**KarinxOC**

**Summary: Five years ago, Karin won a soccer match against a bunch of middle school boys. Thinking that she would never see them ever again, she forgot all about it. Now she plays in the all-girls soccer team for Karakura high school but after they start losing in all of their games, their coach assigns the all-boys soccer team in the Karakura University to help them out. But what will Karin do when she finds out that exact team are the middle school boys she defeated a long time ago? Will they be enemies again or will love bloom? **

Karin Kurosaki stepped out of the girl's locker room, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and her hair loose from the tight ponytail. The luscious locks fell over her shoulders like a silk curtain and tickled her back. Ugh, she really needed a haircut. Bringing a tanned hand down to dust off some disgusting grass and dirt, she looked at the soccer field longingly before heading home, ignoring the looks of sympathy on the other students' faces. They had lost another game. What was new? She wanted to practice more, but a whole day of playing was enough; her bruised body proved that. Sighs of disappointment left her mouth as she trudged down the familiar path to the big, yellow house, her heart heavy from the defeat. It was really unbelievable how they just lost not one time but three times in a row. What happened to the undefeatable soccer team of Karakura High School? They used to bask in glory as they beat the other teams' asses easily but now…they sucked and were victims of ridicule.

"Wait, Kurosaki!" Her teammate Airi Imai's loud voice could be heard from across the town. Her feet stopped in their task of getting her home, and she waited for the gorgeous blonde to catch up to her. The sounds of footsteps echoed off the bleak pavement as a strawberry blonde girl approached her, her shirt not even buttoned correctly and exposing her generous assets for the world to see. Airi stopped right behind her and breathed heavily, like she never had the wonderful element of oxygen before.

After a good silent few seconds, she spoke, "Listen, Kurosaki, I know you're tired and cranky but, ya know, you still gotta wait for me too!"

"Sorry Imai," was all she said to her best friend. She did feel guilty for abandoning her, and the excuse of having a lot on her mind wasn't enough to make up for her lack of devotion to their long friendship since Imai had a lot on her plate as well. When all this was over, she was going to apologize properly and the good thing was, it was July 7 so the summer break was coming up.

"Hurry up!" Karin looked up. She didn't even notice that Airi had somehow sneaked past her and was way ahead. She really was a terrible friend. Putting on a fake smile like everything was fine, she jogged up to the blonde and put an arm around her small waist. Just like that, everything was forgotten, and it was just them in this magnificent afternoon, strolling home. A content smile appeared on Airi's face, and Karin relaxed just seeing it. Her guilt soon vanished.

When they got to Airi's street, Karin stiffened. Walking back and forth in front of her was an extremely tall boy with a dyed blonde mini-mohawk. His muscles bulged out of the too tight shirt he was wearing, and his eyebrows were furrowed. _Arata-kun_. He looked up, caught her eye, and stiffened as well.

"Arata!" Airi called out. She seemed as surprised as Karin was. Yanking her arm from the taller girl, she ran towards her twin and linked her arm with his. A sad smile appeared on Karin's face as she watched the siblings chat with each other. Turning around, she walked away quickly. "Bye Kurosaki!" Airi called back, showing that she didn't forget all about her friend.

She gave a small wave back to show that she heard. Arata Imai was Airi's twin brother and her former friend. Back in grade school and the beginning of middle school, he was her best friend and secret crush. Then, he became obsessed with popularity and looking good for the girls, and he ditched her. Even her former soccer friends all followed their leader and left her in the dust, claiming that they couldn't hang out with a girl anymore and have others misunderstand. The funny thing was…she never heard of Arata ever dating a girl. There was a rumor that he was dating Noriko Sato back when they were fifteen, but that was false. In the end, all she had was her own sister until she met Airi, a popular cheerleader at that time. Now, she was known as the bitch that nobody should speak to or even look at. Rather depressing how life could change.

"Karin!" Turning around, she saw her sister, Yuzu, and a bunch of cheerleaders. Did she mention that her sister became a cheerleader?

She gave a small nod of recognition before continuing her journey home, trying to ignore the sneers on Yuzu's friends' faces.

"We're going to get ice cream, do you want to come?" Of course she wanted to go but she couldn't stand to be together with those bitches for such a long time. They were only friends with Yuzu so Ichigo would notice them. Unlike her, Ichigo was not feared back then but admired even though he did worst things than her. Skipping class, not doing homework, and destroying school property were examples of his doings, and she never done any of those things so she could never understand why people preferred Ichigo over her. Not that she cared though.

"No thanks." She ran away as quick as she could so Yuzu wouldn't be able to try to convince her to go anywhere. Arriving right in front of her small house, she stepped inside the already opened door and took off her shoes. "I'm home!"

A tall man with spiky black hair ran towards her with his arms wide opened. "My darling Karin! Come to papa!"

Lifting her leg up effortlessly, she kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards, almost knocking into Ichigo in the process.

"Hey, watch out!" he yelled as he moved to the side.

"Hey." With that simple greeting, she headed upstairs to her room. Throwing her stuff down on her side of the room, she went to her closet and pulled out a clean t-shirt and shorts. After getting her hair brush from the top of the dresser, she walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and start stripping.

After the first few drops of the refreshing water hit her skin, she let out a loud moan that she had held in the whole day. Her body relaxed, letting the liquid run through her, picking off little scraps of filth that she had failed to get off herself. This was her everyday routine. Wake up, go to school, play soccer, walk home with Airi, kick her father, shower, and then dinner. Her life was so boring.

After leaving the shower, Karin noticed a missed call and voicemail from the goalie of the team, Masuyo. She opened the voicemail and held the phone to her ear so her father who was probably right outside her room couldn't hear.

"Hey Kurosaki, the douchebag of a coach decided to arrange a mandatory meeting tomorrow at like 7 or something in the morning. Apparently if we don't go, we'll get kicked off the team. That son of a bitch. Anyway, see you there."

She closed her eyes as she felt her frustration come back. What did he want now?

**Ok...yeah. I don't know. This idea just like popped up when I was watching episode 132, and I noticed that there weren't a lot of KarinxOC stories out there. Remember to review and give me tips!**


End file.
